Come the Morning Light
by xXSaSuHiNaXx
Summary: She found him injured outside her village and vowed to protect and care for him from then on. Told in 200 words, a drabble fic. R&R. I do not own that which is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

Deep within the Makai wandered a blue-haired beauty by the name of Hinata Hyuga. She hummed a soft melody, bobbing her head back and forth rhythmically. With no one in sight she had nothing to worry about. The lands she meandered through was owned by her lord, and as a resident of his land, she bore his mark in full view which protected her from any youkai who dared to attack.

It was a dark blue headband with a metal plate embedded into it, the symbol of a leaf carved on it. The symbol which represented her lord's land.

The blue-haired beauty came to a stop suddenly. Her head shot to the left and her eyes narrowed in concentration. The almost inaudible sound of a child's wounded cry danced in her ears, alerting her to another's presence.

With a push from her legs, she sped towards the sound, intent on helping the poor soul. With speed most youkai could only dream off, she ran through the thick greenery of the forest. The sight which greeted her beyond the greens made her come to a halt and gasp.

A child lay heavily wounded on the grass.

* * *

Word count: 200


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata snapped out of her shock and hastily made her way to the child. She knelt by the child and was relieved to see that he was both alive and unconscious. Youkai, especially young youkai, tended to lash out at anyone who they thought posed a threat. In his condition, it would matter not whether she was trying to help him; he'd attack her as soon his eyes landed upon her.

Hinata wanted to avoid scaring him further than she knew he already was.

Taking off the long cloak he wore, which looked ridiculously big on his person, and unstrapping the sword tied to his waist, Hinata carefully examined him. Among all the injuries he had, only two posed a real threat to him. With a determined nod, Hinata concentrated her reiki to her hands. The ki flicked from blue to green, before settling on a sickly green color. She watched with small frustration as the wounds slowly healed themselves and stopped bleeding.

Once the wounds healed, Hinata gently picked the boy up in her arms and held him firmly to her. She grabbed his sword and cloak and turned on her heels, where she ran to the village.

* * *

Word count: 200


	3. Chapter 3

The journey to the village was short, yet far too long for Hinata's liking. She raced through the gates to the village, ignoring the two guards, and passed by the many youkai wandering the streets. Only when she stepped into the hospital did she slow her pace to a hasty walk.

The youkai inside the hospital perked up at the sound of her entrance and voiced their greetings to her. She only gave them a small, simple nod in acknowledgement. She couldn't afford to stop now when the child she carried could die any second! Just because she had healed the only two fatal wounds she saw he possessed, didn't mean that he wasn't at death's door!

"Rina-san!" Hinata called, making her way to the woman.

Said woman perked at the mention of her name and she turned to Hinata. The look on Hinata's face made any words she previously had gathering in her throat die down into nothing. From bored to serious, her expression changed in an instant as she hastily made her way to the blunette. "Hinata-sama?"

"Rina-san, he's injured. Please, get me a doctor! Quick!" Hinata begged.

* * *

Word count: 200


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata paced back and forth in the waiting room, her face scrunched up in worry. She bit her lip, trying to calm her nerves. Her heart beat quickly in her chest and, if not for her distracted mind, she would have wondered how it had not broke out from inside her.

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata turned to the voice and found a female youkai, who looked more human than anything. She had long pink hair and warm emerald eyes, and wore the standard nurse uniform.

"Sakura-san! Tell me, is he alright?" Hinata questioned, moving to stand beside the female.

Sakura just smiled a reassuring smile, though Hinata caught the gleam of discomfort in her green eyes. "Yes, Hinata-sama. He's been treated and should be fine after a day's rest. But..."

"But?"

Sakura's face turned serious. "Hinata-sama, are you sure we should help him? He's an Imiko!"

Hinata frowned at the woman and her hands clenched into fists at her side. "Sakura-san! Don't you dare say that! He's but a child. Besides, am I no different from him?"

Sakura took a step back. "Forgive me, Hinata-sama. You are right," she said.

* * *

Word count: 200


	5. Chapter 5

Hiei awoke with a start. His eyes shot open and he moved into a sitting position, his hand unconsciously going to where his sword should be and his eyes searching the room for the youkai who attacked him. Upon realizing that he was not in the forest where he had battled the youkai anymore, panic and confusion rose inside him.

"Ah, you're awake," came a soft, melodic voice.

Hiei's head twisted to look at the owner of the voice, his eyes narrowing into a glare and a growl escaping his exposed sharp teeth. Crimson met lilac and he found himself shocked to see a fragile-looking human standing at the door to the room. Why was a human here? Was he...

The girl smiled, amusement dancing in her warm lilac eyes at his expression. "Don't worry, you're still in the Makai," she answered his unspoken question.

Hiei blinked at the news and cocked his head to the side in confusion. He didn't understand why there was a human in the Makai. As far as he knew, no humans were allowed here. So why would she be here?

"I'm actually a Jinchuriki," she told him.

* * *

Word count: 200


	6. Chapter 6

"Jinchuriki?" the question left his lips without his notice.

He was confused. He'd never heard of any Jinchuriki. He wondered what that was. Maybe a cross between a human and a youkai? Hiei lifted his nose into the air and took a sniff, his nose twitching at the action. He frowned; now that he actually tried to smell her, he realized that she held the scent of a youkai just as she did a human. The scent wasn't like any hanyou's he'd come across though.

Strange...

"That's right, Jinchuriki. What should I say? Well... I guess you could say a Jinchuriki is similar to a hanyou in that a Jinchuriki is part human and part youkai. Though, uh," the smile turned upside down into a frown as a thoughtful look crossed her face. She tilted her head ever-so-slightly, her shooter finger pressed to her chin as she thought.

"Hm... How should I explain this?" she wondered.

Suddenly the girl clapped and her face brightened, the sudden change startling Hiei slightly. "Oh, I know! You see, I was originally a full human. After getting a youkai's... blessing, I'm gaining some youkai characteristics."

* * *

Word count: 200


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata knew she was lying, and by the strange look the boy in front of her was giving her, she knew that he was questioning the truth to her words. But she couldn't help it. She wasn't allowed to reveal the truth to any outsider, even if that outsider was no danger. The only outsiders of Konoha that knew about her secret were the people of the other hidden villages and the Jinchuriki. Unless he became a Konoha citizen, she could say nothing to him.

_Though, _Hinata thought, _I can't say there wasn't some truth in my explanation._

The part about her being part youkai and part human was true... to some extend. Jinchuriki were considered part of human and youkai because of the youkai they had sealed inside of them. And because she had a youkai sealed inside her, she _was _gaining youkai characteristics. So she wasn't fully lying.

_I still feel bad though lying to him, _Hinata frowned mentally.

"Well," Hinata began, wanting to change the subject, "why don't we take a look at your injuries? I healed your two major ones earlier, but I'd like to check your other injuries."

* * *

Word count: 200


	8. Chapter 8

Hiei blinked owlishly before his eyes wandered down to his torso. With a hesitant hand, he pressed the tips of his fingers to where he had been stabbed deeply with a sword. His eyes widened when he felt the slightly rough touch of the bandage wrapped around his stomach. What surprised him even more was, when he further pressed his fingers to his stomach, he experienced no pain as he expected he would. His wound was really gone!

In disbelief, Hiei's hand shot to his shoulder and he squeezed it, only to find that it did not hurt either. It was healed! Both his wounds were healed! His eyes moved back to the girl in front of him and he stared at her incredulously. She had spoken the truth, she really had healed him. But why?

"W... why?" the boy questioned, looking anxiously at her.

No one would ever go out of their way to help him, not even the bandits he called his _family. _What would she gain from this?

The girl cocked her head to the side, as if confused by his question. She frowned, before a smile came upon her lips. "Because we're the same."

* * *

Word count: 200


	9. Chapter 9

Hiei blinked, and blinked, and then blinked some more. This _human _was not serious, was she? There was nothing _the same _about them. Nothing. He crossed his arms over his small chest and raised a black eyebrow, his eyes almost urging her to prove to him her words.

"The same?" the question left his lips before he could stop it.

The girl's smile widened and her eyes brightened, a gleam of amusement in those strange lilac orbs. "That's right. I'll even prove it to you," she said.

Hiei watched as she moved away from the wall and a couple of steps towards him. She raised her arms in front of her and, to his shock, materialized a ball of fire in her left hand and water in her right.

She could control fire and water!

"To youkai I'm an Imiko, like you. I can control both fire and water, two opposing elements. So we're not much different," Hinata explained. "We're both Forbidden, though I'm with human blood."

Hiei's mouth dropped open and he refrained himself from going to her to see the two orbs closer. She was also an Imiko like him!

* * *

Word count: 200


	10. Chapter 10

"So," Hinata drawled out, gaining his attention once more, "what about those wounds? Besides the two deep wounds I healed earlier, you still have all those cuts and bruises. Mind if I take a look at them?"

The boy in front of her took a moment to think. He narrowed his eyes at her as he searched her for any possible danger. When he found nothing, he gave a slow nod. Hinata smiled when he accepted and slowly made her way to him, as not to arouse him. When she reached his side she knelt down on the ground and took a close look at his torso.

There was a thin layer of bandages covering the still unhealed wounds he possessed, meaning that the nurse - Sakura - had not tried to heal him with a healing technique. Most likely, she had only smeared some ointment on and bandaged him up. Although she was displeased with the job, Hinata guessed she could understand her reasoning.

Hinata looked up into his deep crimson eyes and smiled reassuringly. "Can I heal the rest of your injuries? Promise I won't do anything else."

He nodded and allowed his arms to fall to his sides.

* * *

Word count: 200


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata's hands glowed as she poured reiki into them. She pressed her palms lightly to his torso and allowed her reiki to do its magic of healing his wounds. She looked up into his deep crimson eyes, so much like the color of blood. "So," she began, wanting to start a conversation with the cute child in front of her, "what's your name? I'm Hinata Hyuga, by the way."

He blinked in acknowledgement and opened his mouth to speak, "... Hiei."

Hinata beamed up at him, almost making herself lose concentration as she grinned in happiness. "It's nice to meet you, Hiei," she said. Suddenly she got an idea. "Tell me, are you hungry?"

He shook his head, only for his stomach to growl loudly. He blushed lightly in embarrassment and looked away from her, a small pout on his face as he glared at the wall.

Hinata only giggled in amusement. "How 'bout this, after I heal you up, let's go grab something to eat? It'll be my treat, I promise!" she offered.

His head snapped to her, his eyes wide in shock. She was actually offering to buy him food! It was unbelievable.

* * *

Word count: 200


	12. Chapter 12

Whispers were heard all around her as she carried Hiei in her arms. The people in the streets would look at her, look at Hiei, look back at her, then whisper to the closest person to them.

Hinata ignored them.

She smiled upon sighting her favorite shop and walked inside, heading straight for one of the tables near the back. She pulled up a chair and sat her purse on it, pulling out money and walking to the cashier, Hiei still in her arms.

"Ah, Hinata-sama. What a pleasant surprise," the man behind the cashier greeted. His eyes trailed to the child she carried and he fidgeted nervously. Just by the conflicting aura surrounding the boy and the scent of him, he had figured out just what the boy was. An Imiko. He almost sneered in disgust, but stopped himself at the look Hinata gave him.

"I'd like a cinnamon bun, please. And he..." She stopped and glanced at him, silently asking what he wanted. She only received a small shrug as he silently glared at the shop-owner.

"He'd also like a cinnamon bun," Hinata finally said.

The man nodded and left to get the treats.

* * *

Word count: 200


	13. Chapter 13

Hiei stared unnervingly down at the, as Hinata had called it, cinnamon bun sitting innocently on his plate. He didn't know what the hell this food was - or even if it was food. He'd never seen anything like this before. Was it poisonous?

The red-eyed youth stole a glance at Hinata. The blunette held the bun to her mouth, devouring the sweet treat hungrily, yet she still somehow kept her grace despite how quickly she was eating it. He knitted his eyebrows, looking uncertainly at the bun in her hands before going back to eyeing his own bun. With a small gulp, he picked up his own sweet bun and brought it to his mouth.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he chewed the dessert in caution. His eyes widened at the taste and he stared incredulously down at the bun. Without another thought, he stuffed the food in his mouth, taking a large bite and getting the cream on his nose and all around his mouth, including his cheeks.

From across him, Hinata gave a soft giggle, amused at his antics. "Do you like it?" she asked.

At his look, the blunette smiled and gave another soft giggle.

* * *

Word count: 200


	14. Chapter 14

Hinata watched Hiei eat his cinnamon bun with a small smile on her face. With her cheek resting on her palm and elbow on the table, she brought the last bits of her own cinnamon bun to her lips and popped it into her mouth. She could not help the soft giggle that escaped her mouth when she saw Hiei licking his hand of the cream that stuck to his skin.

"Do you want another one?" Hinata asked once he was finished.

The small, cute boy with the most adorable face she had ever seen blinked up at her, his eyes holding small surprise and hesitance. He did not immediately answer, instead taking a moment to ponder her words.

Finally, when he came to a decision, he nodded his head vigorously, a small little smile on his lips and his crimson eyes shining in a happiness which looked to rarely show in those beautiful orbs.

Hinata chuckled softly and stood, offering a hand to Hiei."Want to come with me to purchase it?"

He nodded once more and grabbed her hand, scurrying off his seat in suppressed excitement for getting another one of those delicious treats he had just eaten.

* * *

Word count: 200


	15. Chapter 15

Once more she watched the small, cute little boy she ran into in the forest outside the village devour the sweet bun he held firmly in his hands, his small claws digging into the bun and the white cream smearing on his hands. He was adorable, and Hinata wondered just how much longer she could go without hugging him. Her arms were just itching lift him in her arms and smolder him in her embrace. But she resisted the strong urge. No need to scare him.

"So, Hiei, where do you come from?" Hinata asked, genuinely curious.

He froze mid-bite, his mouth hanging wide open and exposing his sharp fangs and teeth, and his crimson eyes darkened. "Nowhere." It was almost curt and sounded a little forced, which piqued Hinata's curiosity.

"Nowhere? How about your parents? Where are they?" the blunette inquired.

He didn't answer, instead choosing to continue eating his treat, but the joy he felt when first eating it was gone, an almost tense atmosphere replaced around him.

Hinata inwardly winced at the change in atmosphere and could feel guilt stinging in her chest, but her curiosity won and she waited patiently for his answer.

* * *

Word count: 200


	16. Chapter 16

Hiei licked his hands and mouth of the cream once he finished his cinnamon bun. Hinata sat in her seat and awaited patiently for his reply. She was aware that the answer to her question might possibly be hurting him, but from his eyes she saw that her question had only surprised him, which was why he was slow to answer. She was sure he was only prolonging the reply to ponder on it some.

Finally he was done and he blinked up at her, his wide red eyes staring into her light lilac ones before opening his mouth to answer her. "I don't have any parents," he replied simply, calmly.

His tone held no sadness, no pain, and no anguish. Nothing. He just said it as if it meant nothing to him, as if the news did not affect him in the least. Like he did not care for his parents, and that was the cause of the painful pang she felt in her chest. His eyes nor his tone held any caring for the subject; for his _parents. _Like he was just talking about the weather or something.

What happened to this child to make him apathetic?

* * *

Word count: 200


	17. Chapter 17

Hiei stared at woman across from him impassively, awaiting for a reaction from her. He was not disappointed when he saw the flash of guilt and sadness, and disbelief and understanding in her eyes. There was even a brief flash of anger in those strange white orbs of hers, but he did not understand why.

Hiei gave a surprised cry as suddenly, he was lifted from his seat and his body was pressed into another. Hinata's warmth filled him and her pine and lavender scent assaulted his unsuspecting nose. He wiggled in her arms, unfamiliar with action, and tried to get out of the embrace, only to find he couldn't. The smell of salt hit his sensitive nose and he couldn't help but look up at her.

Through her thick blue bangs he saw her closed eyes and knitted eyebrows. Her expression looked one of pained and he could see the clear tears that were building in her eyes, confusing him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered the apology.

He didn't understand why she was apologizing. Did she do something wrong?

"Do you... do you want to stay with me? I promise to care for you."

* * *

Word count: 200


	18. Chapter 18

Hinata sat up in her bed and rubbed her tired eyes of the sleep that threatened to consume her. She yawned, her hand covering her mouth, before giving a small stretch. Her head turned and eyes trailed over to a small form curled up beside her and she smiled softly.

Yesterday she had asked him whether he wanted to stay with her and he had accepted, though not after much thought of course. She was so happy when he had said yes - well, had nodded his head - that she immediately embraced him, giving a small squeal of happiness in the process. Words could not describe how happy she had felt at that moment.

Hiei stirred from his sleep and his eyelids fluttered open, his red eyes seeming to glow in the dimly lit room they were in. He sat up and yawned, before allowing himself to stretch.

"Good morning," Hinata greeted.

He turned to regard her and gave her a small nod after a moment.

Hinata smiled brightly at him and clapped her hands, her eyes shutting and her head tilting to the side. "Now that you're awake, shall I go make us some breakfast?" she asked.

He nodded.

* * *

Word count: 200


	19. Chapter 19

"Hiei-kun, bath time!"

The blunette frowned when she saw no sign of Hiei. Ever since she mentioned he needed a bath, he had up and disappeared with a look of panic on his face. She would have laughed in amusement, but decided against it because she knew he would be upset and embarrassed. So instead, she had gone out looking for him.

"Hiei-kun, come on! You're dirty and you need to get clean," Hinata tried again.

Once more, no luck.

She slumped as a sigh escaped her slightly parted lips. Maybe she should have tricked him into getting a bath? Well, that would have probably worked, but then he'd just be pissed at her, which she didn't like the idea of it.

"How about if we take a bath together? Would that be okay with you?" Hinata suggested.

Silence.

She furrowed her brows, looking into the lush greenery that was the forest surrounding Konoha. She had no doubt that he was somewhere in the trees, watching her with keen eyes as she yelled out for him, no doubt looking somewhat insane talking to leaves (or so it appeared).

"Alright, I give up. No bath today."

* * *

Word count: 200


	20. Chapter 20

Hiei stared at the trio of kids and one adult that stood across from him. He felt Hinata shift from his spot on her lap as she reached over him and took the scroll on the desk the two sat at. The two adults that sat to their right followed her lead, picking up identical scrolls that had the Ds sprawled dozens of times on the cover of the paper.

The hiyoukai pressed himself further back into Hinata, resting the back of his head on her ample bosom as he closed the lids of his eyes, concealing his bloody red eyes.

He didn't really care for this stuff. While he was slightly interested when Hinata had explained to him about the missions and the briefing, it wasn't flattering now. Being here, in front of all these people and doing nothing but siting quietly didn't appeal to him. He'd rather be out and training or fighting, even robbing some unfortunate fools. But he had agreed to stay with Hinata and promised (to himself) that he'd watch over her as repayment for treating his wounds and giving him food and shelter.

So for now, he'd behave.

* * *

Word count: 200


	21. Chapter 21

Hinata inwardly sighed as yet another team was sent out. She and Hiei had been here for at least two hours now and they still had a while to go yet. She had told him that she was going to take him shopping earlier because he didn't have any clothes other than the ones he had on. Thanks to Minato reminding her of her job, she couldn't do what she had intended with Hiei.

"Hinata-chan."

The blunette turned her head to stare at the blonde she had only a few seconds been thinking about. "Hmm?"

"That child," his briefly flicked to Hiei, who had his eyes close and head turned towards Minato as he seemingly slept, "is he a relative or...?"

Hinata blushed under his gaze and ducked her head. She wrapped her arms around Hiei's waist and pulled him close to her in a firm, yet gentle embrace, watching as he shifted to get comfortable once more.

"I... I'm gonna be raising him," she replied timidly.

Iruka, the third adult exchanged a look with Minato.

"Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded; "I'm not his mother, but I hope he'll see me as family."

* * *

Word count: 200


	22. Chapter 22

"Hiei-chan, come here and try this out," Hinata called.

Hiei scowled at the honorific she used. Ever since he refused to take a bath she had began calling him with that insufferable honorific. Though she said nothing, he knew it was her way of getting back at him for not bathing. Well, he wasn't going to let it get to him. He would not give in to her! He would bathe when he felt it needed!

The boy grunted as a response and scurried to her. He tilted his head upon spotting the outfit she had picked out and wished for him to try on. It was a light gray tank top and black shorts with a white long strip along the sides of the leg wear. While he preferred pants over shirts, it was definitely much better than the last outfit she had made him try out. He inwardly shuddered at the pink and blue outfit one of the workers had suggested for him.

"Here," Hinata handed the clothes to Hiei, who gave her a nod and jogged over to one of the changing rooms.

The woman should be honored for all he was doing for her.

* * *

Word count: 200


	23. Chapter 23

"Hiei-chan, get down here!"

Hiei glared from his spot in one of the trees in Konoha at the blue-haired female that stood with her hands on her hips, his eyes glowing red in the darkness that surrounded him. The night sky was out and the stars and moon shown brightly. With his black attire, he was able to blend into the shadowed branches of the tree.

The young youkai hissed, baring his still growing fangs at her threateningly.

Her eyes narrowed in retaliation and the veins at her temples bulged, her expression hardening. Her eyes glowed a blue-ish white color from the moonlight that shown on the strange orbs, and the tips of her fingers twitched as she poured reiki into them.

"Don't make me use force," she threatened.

Hiei's glare intensified and he tensed his body in preparation to jump. His gaze briefly flicked to the branch above him, calculating the amount of force he'd need to reach it before looking back down to Hinata.

His eyes widened when he didn't spot her and he yelped as a pair of arms wrapped under his armpits and pulled him up.

"Bath time. Now."

* * *

Word count: 200


	24. Chapter 24

Hiei pouted at the wall across from him, his arms crossed over his bare chest and eyes hard with stubbornness. The woman had successfully gotten him to bathe and the knowledge of his defeat was a hard blow to his pride. He was an A class youkai raised by fearsome bandits, his very name struck fear into the hearts of many... and he was defeated by half youkai - or whatever the hell she was!

"Hiei-chan, are you still mad at me?" came Hinata's voice from the other side of the door.

Hiei did not respond but gave an annoyed huff in reply. There was a sigh from the other end before the door opened and in stepped the blunette, still dressed in her previous attire of blue and purple.

"Listen, I know your mad, but you needed a bath," Hinata told him.

No response.

She sighed. "Fine, how 'bout I take a bath with you? This way you won't be the only one to endure the pure agony of keeping good hygiene," her tone was teasing, making his pout deepened.

Hiei's turned to her and puffed out his cheeks cutely, "Hn, whatever." He turned from her.

* * *

Word count: 200


	25. Chapter 25

Hiei stared curiously at the blunette in front of him. They were back at that big building Hinata had called the 'Hokage Tower' and the two were standing within the Hokage's office, with Hinata bowing to the yellow-haired man siting at the desk in front of them.

"Hokage-sama, would it be alright if Hiei-chan joined me in my mission?" Hinata asked once she straightened.

The red-eyed youkai stepped closer to Hinata and gripped the fabric of her navy blue pants in his small right hand. He looked up into Hinata's pupil-less eyes and blinked when she sent him a smile and a wink.

Looking back to the blonde leader, he found the man giving him a once-over, a thoughtful frown marring his features.

"If that is what you wish, then I have no problem with it," he said after a moment, looking back at Hinata. "I want you to head to Sunagakure and pass the Kazekage an important message, which is contained within this scroll." The man paused to toss Hinata a scroll which she caught and stared at it curiously. "I would like for you to head out today if possible."

* * *

Word count: 200


	26. Chapter 26

"Hinata." The black-haired little boy in her arms tugged at her purple and white jacket to get her attention.

Hinata hummed in reply as she looked down into his ruby eyes. "What is it?"

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Sunagakure," she answered. "It's a three day walk from here, and it's surrounded by a desert. I'm sorry, I didn't ask you if you wanted to come with me. Do you want to? You don't have to if you don't want."

He shook his head. "I'll go."

She smiled at him and gave his body a small squeeze in thanks. "Alright, how about we go shopping again? I'm gonna have to buy you more suitable clothes for the desert."

He didn't object nor did he give any indication he was alright with it, instead he just turned away from her and buried his face into her chest, his eyes closing as he gave a sigh. She could tell he was tired, so she allowed the boy to sleep. With him in her hands, Hinata went and bought him the appropriate clothes for the journey.

She was excited for the trip!

* * *

Word count: 200


	27. Chapter 27

The sun had set a long while ago and the night sky was now filled with thousands of stars, all twinkling brightly and appearing as diamonds in the dark sky. There was a slight breeze out and the fire Hinata had started gave the two some warmth in the cool air. Hiei was lying on the soft green grass with his head resting on the blunette's thighs, with his eyes closed and a blanket over him keeping him warm as he slept. The scroll which Minato had given Hinata earlier was firmly in her hands and unraveled, allowing her to view its contents.

A frown marred Hinata's features as she scanned the scroll. Although she had already known about this, it still displeased her to read about the skirmishes at the border of Fire and Sound. Although the Sound liked to distance itself from the other countries, it still tended to cause trouble to the Land of Fire and Hot Springs every once in a while.

It also looked like the Snow was having trouble with some Rogue Shinobi. Minato wanted her to ask the leader of Suna for assistance in dealing with them. Hopefully, they'll help.

* * *

Word count: 200


	28. Chapter 28

It was next day that they ran into some trouble. They were jumping from one tree to the other, being careful of the random long and thin sharp branches that poked out of the limbs as they meandered through the forest in a leisurely manner. Hiei, upon the two's departure from the campsite, had requested to run the rest of the way. He wasn't particularly pleased with the pace she had first set and wanted to get there as soon as possible.

Of course, Hinata was sure to hold back so that Hiei could keep up with her, which he was doing a fabulous job considering how young he was, and the two were off in a pace that Hiei was more comfortable with.

Half-way to the next tree though was when the trouble came. Three rogue shinobi had appeared out of no where and one was aiming a strong kick at Hiei who barely sensed the attack before he was forced away. Hinata exhaled as she held onto the surprised Hiei who stared at the rogues with wide eyes. She narrowed her eyes at them, recognizing the leader from her bingo book.

"Saburo, am I correct?"

* * *

Word count: 200


	29. Chapter 29

Hinata glanced down at Hiei to see if he was alright now and she was surprised to see him glaring and growling lowly at the rogue Sobaru. She figured since he was so young he'd still be in total shock from the surprise ambush and almost getting kicked in the head. The speed at which he recovered from the ambush and composed himself was incredible.

_Then again, he's around a lower A class level youkai, which means he's probably used to fighting, _Hinata thought.

"Are you alright, Hiei-chan?" she whispered, bowing her head low in the process.

"Hn," came Hiei's quick response.

Despite the situation, Hinata smiled down at the boy. She quickly and carefully set him on the branch she was at and turned back to look at Sobaru and his two companions, who were just staring at them with smirks on their faces. She quickly assessed their power levels before turning back to Hiei, who was now gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Sobaru is an A rank Rogue, the other two are C rank. I'll be taking on Sobaru. Do you want to take on the other two?" she asked him.

* * *

Word count: 200


	30. Chapter 30

Hiei pouted at getting the two weakest opponents instead of Sobaru. He was hoping to be able to face the leader, especially after he dared to try and wound him in a surprise attack. He wouldn't admit it, but he was indeed surprised. He hadn't even sensed the three until right before Hinata got him out of the way. He wondered what kind of technique they used to conceal themselves.

"Hn," Hiei gave another grunt in reply, not even looking at Hinata.

He heard Sobaru and the two chuckle in amusement and he slid his katana out of its sheath, the grip on the hilt tightening as he held it to his right.

"You two done talking yet? I'm getting rather bored waiting for you. Attack already or we will!" Sobaru yelled.

"You can take the two?" Hinata whispered to him.

Hiei would have scoffed at the little faith she had in his ability to fight, but he refrained. He reminded himself that she had never seen him battle and his young appearance only made her question his capabilities.

"Alright, I'll trust you. Be careful," the blunette told him.

He grunted and charged at the two.

* * *

Word count: 200


	31. Chapter 31

Hiei jumped off the branch they were on and charged at one of Sobaru's allies, both hands gripping firmly to the sword's hilt. Hinata sighed at his impatience and pulled out a kunai from her holster at her thigh. She pushed off the tree and jumped at Sobaru, who took out a kunai of his own and met her half way. Their weapons clashed with a loud clang and the two broke apart, only to have their weapons meet once more.

Hinata jumped back and landed on a nearby branch. She pushed chakra to her eyes and activated her Byakugan, surprising the man across from her. "What are you doing here, Sobaru?" she questioned.

He didn't respond but his eyes narrowed and he took off again. Hinata jumped back just in time to avoid his strike and threw her kunai at him. There was a _clang _as Sobaru knocked it away and he smirked. He turned to her and pushed off the nearest branch, his arm moving in an arc as he slashed at her.

Hinata dodged the many attempts at her, barely missing the kunai. She crouched and charged her palm with chakra, hitting his stomach.

* * *

Word count: 200


	32. Chapter 32

Sobaru landed unceremoniously on a nearby branch and gripped at his stomach where Hinata had hit him. He coughed out blood, which fell to the branches below him. His black eyes met with Hinata's own lilac ones and his smirk returned. "I knew there was something familiar about you. You're the Hyuga, aren't you?"

Hinata didn't respond, but the way her eyes narrowed on him told him enough.

His smirk widened and he gave a laugh. "To think I'd be facing Hyuga. I heard that you were powerful, but that you also almost never fought. Now I'm really getting pumped to fight you. I wanna see whether the rumors are true!" He kicked off the branch and took out two kunais from his holster. With much force, he threw it at her to which she easily dodged. His hands met and he performed various handseals.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**

Hinata cursed and jumped back. She brought her hands together and took a deep breath. **"Suiton: Mizudeppo!" **Water burst from her mouth and clashed with the fireball. The two techniques fought for dominance before bursting, creating a cloud of steam and hiding both from view.

* * *

Word count: 200


	33. Chapter 33

For a youkai like Hiei, fighting came naturally to him. He was a born fighter; a born killer. He loved the thrill of battles, especially when fighting strong opponents; the feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins; the sight of his sword cutting through his opponent and spilling their blood. It was all so exhilarating. It was a disappointment to him that he couldn't really kill youkai in the presence of Hinata. Just by her aura alone he knew she'd disapprove of him fighting, and killing, youkai. So he had refrained, for her sake. He could do at least this much for what she'd done for him.

He figured it wouldn't be so hard. But now that he'd been given permission to fight - and kill, as she didn't say anything against it - the two, he never realized just how much he had missed the feel of his blade slashing through flesh and bone, the sight of blood which would burst from his victim's body as they'd scream in agony.

Already he could feel himself shudder in pleasure as his fingers twitched for some action.

Hiei gave a battle cry as he charged.

* * *

Word count: 200


	34. Chapter 34

Metal met metal as the two weapons clashed. Hiei grunted, surprised at the rogue's strength though he'd never admit it. The second rogue came up behind him and he pushed himself out of the way. Rogue #1, as he'd dubbed him since he didn't know the guy's name, threw the kunai he held in his hand at the boy. The other one pushed himself at him, and Hiei jumped to the left to avoid the attack.

"Hey, you're not that bad. What rank are you? You're a kid but you don't fight like a Genin," Rogue #2 commented.

"Take a closer look at him, Shinji. He doesn't have a hitai-ate anywhere on him. He's not a shinobi," Rogue #1 said.

The second rogue, now identified as 'Shinji', gave a gasp and threw him a puzzled look. He squinted his eyes, giving Hiei a double-over and was surprised to find that indeed he didn't have a hitai-ate. "Hey, you're right. But what's the little guy doing with that female shinobi? Is he like in the academy still or something? Or maybe her son or something?"

* * *

Word count: 200


	35. Chapter 35

Hiei watched silently as the two rogues talked with each other. His eyebrow twitched, displeased that they were ignoring him. But since they weren't attacking him right now, it'd be a good time to check up on Hinata. Although he knew he shouldn't, he turned away from the two and looked to where he could hear and feel Hinata fighting with the two's boss, Sobaru.

With his eyes narrowed, he caught every bit of the two's movements. From what he could see, the guy seemed to be as fast as himself, and that was saying something considering Hiei himself was a really fast youkai. But Hinata didn't look to be having a hard time keeping up with him. Actually, it look like she was even holding back.

_She's having fun, _he thought.

"Hey kid!"

Hiei turned back to the two rogues at their call and grunted in acknowledgement.

"Since you don't posses a hitai-ate, who are you? I bet that you're her son, he bets that you're just her student. Which one's right?" Shinji questioned.

Hiei's eyebrow twitched. They were betting on what he meant to Hinata?

* * *

Word count: 200


	36. Chapter 36

Hinata's lips quirked up in amusement. She was standing on a branch a few meters away from the one Sobaru sat on panting. Having overheard Sobaru's two comrade's arguing on her and Hiei's relationship was entertaining, she'd admit. They were all enemies, yet the two, instead of fighting Hiei liked they were expected to, were chatting freely with each other as if they weren't in the middle of battle.

"Your two friends are rather amusing. I don't think I've ever had my enemies arguing with each other instead of battling," Hinata commented.

"Those two are idiots. They're always like that. Honestly, they don't know how to be serious," Sobaru grumbled out.

"Sobaru, I've got a question. Gaara-kun told me how you detached yourself from Suna and became a rogue. He said that you didn't want to be a shinobi anymore and that you wanted to get away from all the fighting. That's why you left. Yet you're here and insisting on battling against me. Why is that?" she questioned.

Sobaru crossed his arms and harrumphed. "I don't see why I should tell you that."

* * *

Word count: 200


	37. Chapter 37

Hiei felt his eyebrow twitch violently. These two were beginning to really annoy him. Despite asking him a question, they hadn't waited at all for his answer. Instead, they continued to argue with each other. Were they even taking this battle seriously?! He would kill them for ignoring him!

"Hey," Hiei called in exasperation.

The two immediately stopped and turned to him, giving him their full attention again. Or at least, he hoped they were. He was tired of them acting as if he wasn't even there. He was their enemy, they should be taking caution with him! Didn't they know he could easily kill them if they didn't pay attention? He had no qualms with doing so.

"Oh sorry little guy, I almost forgot about you," Shinji confessed sheepishly. "What were you saying?"

"Are you fighting or not?" he demanded.

The two exchanged a look and Shinji shrugged. "To be honest, I don't want to fight you. How 'bout you Rai?"

"Me too," Rai agreed.

Hiei almost stumbled at their answer.

"I mean," Shinji continued, "you're not that bad. I wouldn't mind being friends with you. I can't fight you now."

* * *

Word count: 200


	38. Chapter 38

Hinata sighed. She had wanted not to fight him, but it didn't look like an option. From what little Gaara had told her about him, she knew that he wasn't bad. He hated fighting and war especially, and that was why he detached from Suna. He didn't like being surrounded by so much death and sadness. So he wasn't bad.

Though, Hinata thought, people changed. He had been from the village for almost half a year now. In that time he could have easily changed from a peace-loving person to a bloodthirsty killer. It wasn't too far-fetched. Hinata had lived long enough to see that happen. Power hungry youkai were the easiest to change from nice to evil. That didn't mean that Sobaru could have changed because he wanted more power, but he still might have changed nonetheless. Hinata only wished there was a good reason.

"So I guess there's no more room for talking?" Hinata asked solemnly.

Sobaru took out another kunai, a sneer on his face. His reply to her question came in the form of him attacking. Just like that the fight continued. Neither willing to back down.

* * *

Word count: 200


	39. Chapter 39

"Enough," Hiei hissed. "If you aren't going to fight, then stand there and die!"

The youth jumped off the branch he was on. Gripping firmly to the hilt of his katana he charged at them. Rai easily dodged, though Hiei could care less. His attack was meant for Shinji and, to the surprise of the brunette, Hiei vanished upon his blade meeting his kunai. Rai however saw what he was planning and quickly warned his comrade.

"Shinji behind you!"

Shinji didn't miss a beat. He jumped, barely missing Hiei's blade. Hiei smirked, as if he was delighted that he did. And he was. It meant that his opponent wasn't some weakling youkai who couldn't even defend himself against one small attack.

Rai took out three kunais and threw them at Hiei. He easily parried them and this time he went after him. Rai jumped back, but Hiei followed him. With a grunt his own kunai met Hiei's blade and the youth forced him back. Briefly Hiei noted that despite his momentum helping him push back Rai whilst in midair, it was still hard to do so. He was much tougher than he originally thought.

* * *

Word count: 200


	40. Chapter 40

Hiei jumped back, creating distance between himself and his opponents. As he'd found, Rai was physically the strongest and fastest of the two. Compared to Rai, Shinji didn't seem to possess any great abilities that only he seemed advanced at. That meant that he was the weakest out of the two, so Hiei decided that he'd go after him first.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

The crimson-eyed youkai tensed. He twisted his body just in time to see a giant ball of blazing fire heading straight to him. He jumped away, only to realize that the ball was much quicker than himself. Pushing his sword in front of him, he concentrated as much of his youki as he could to the blade and braced himself for the attack.

It hit him head on and he was enveloped in the smoldering flames. The fire cleared, leaving behind nothing but scorched wood. Shinji cursed, not having planned on reducing him to ashes.

"You overdid it," Rai said.

Shinji couldn't respond, feeling the cool edge of a blade tearing at his shirt. He gasped and turned swiftly, but was met with a foot to his face, sending him crashing.

* * *

Word count: 200


	41. Chapter 41

Hinata couldn't remember the last time she had felt so scared in her life. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Hiei engulfed in a ball of fire with her Byakugan, but then remembered that he himself was a fire youkai, so he wouldn't be so affected by the flames. Though he could still get hurt, she reminded herself that he was a A class youkai and the two he was fighting were both B class. The flames shouldn't harm him too much, or so she silently prayed.

"Looks like your boy is toast," Sobaru said with a low whistle.

Hinata didn't reply. With her Byakugan she watched Hiei speed behind the two he was fighting. Deciding that she'd help the boy out, Hinata moved so that she was directly across Rai and Sobaru was in the middle of the two. Aiming, the girl threw the kunai she held in her hand, purposely making it so that Sobaru could dodge it. The kunai flew past him and he snickered at her 'poor' aim.

"What's wrong? You're aim's off," he mocked.

A pained cry from behind him told him otherwise.

* * *

Word count: 200


	42. Chapter 42

The battle didn't last much longer. After Hiei had slammed his foot into Shinji's face and sent him flying, he was able to take an off guard Rai with a slash of his sword. Though the man was able to recover pretty quickly after that. The expression on his face seemed to be a mixture of anger and amusement, if that made sense. Although the way Hiei hit Shinji in the face would have been rather hilarious if he weren't in a fight, he'd admit.

"What's wrong? You're aim's off," was the only warning the two got before a kunai went sailing through the air and into Rai's shoulder.

Hiei stilled, surprised, and watched the man cry in pain and grip at his shoulder. Forcing himself to snap out of it, Hiei sped at him, sword raised, and slashed at the man's torso. Blood gushed out of the open wound and spat onto Hiei. Swirling, the fire youkai slammed his black boot with the force of a moving truck into his already injured chest, sending him soaring through the air and crashing to the forest floor to join his wounded comrade.

* * *

Word count: 200

**AN: **I'm gonna try to update this story every Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and (maybe) Sundays. School's starting tomorrow so I won't be able to update everyday (not like I have been updating everyday). Hope you guys can understand and be patient with me.

Also, happy birthday to my mom! :D


	43. Chapter 43

Hinata decided that she'd stalled long enough. Hiei looked to be finished with his fight so she wouldn't keep him waiting on her for long. Dodging another wave of flames Sobaru produced from his mouth, she pumped her hands with her chakra. With the speed of a striking cobra, she jabbed him in the stomach once more, disrupting his chakra flow and forcing back as he spat out a mixture saliva and blood.

He wasted no time, getting up, he pushed his hand into his holster and grabbed at his shuriken. Before he could blink, Hinata appeared behind him and poised a kunai at his neck, the edge of the weapon tearing slightly into his skin and drawing blood.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," she warned.

Hinata felt Hiei jump down behind her but she payed him no heed at the moment. The kunai pressed closer to his neck threateningly as she said, "Now, what are you doing here? Why attack me?"

He chuckled lowly, confusing Hinata. "You're as good as I heard," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear. "Before I answer your question, are Rai and Shinji both alive?"

"Hn."

* * *

Word count: 200


	44. Chapter 44

"Hn," Hiei was the one to reply to Sobaru's question.

The Rogue looked up at the boy in question, before moving his gaze to the only female out of the three. "They're alright," she translated. "Wounded, but they'll live."

Sobaru let out a breath he didn't notice he was holding. He was relieved, that was evident. Hinata tried not to feel sympathy for the guy, as he didn't seem too bad. She could tell that while his aim was to kill her, he didn't look at all into it. His eyes showed that he was just the littlest bit reluctant to murder her. It was the reason why she didn't want to face against him. Why would he try to kill her if deep down he didn't want to kill her?

"That's good," Sobaru muttered. "Before I answer your question, mind moving the kunai away from my throat first? I don't feel comfortable answering your questions when I can so easily be beheaded."

To both Hiei's and Sobaru's surprise, Hinata conceded. She twirled the kunai once, twice, before shoving it back in her weapons holster, away from view.

* * *

Word count: 200


	45. Chapter 45

"Aren't you suspicious of me? You do realize that I can easily try and hurt you or your little kid, don't you?" Sobaru questioned in disbelief.

"Try, yes. But I won't let you either way. Don't get me wrong, I didn't pull back my kunai from your neck because I trust you. You're right, it must be uncomfortable to cooperate when you can easily be killed. I only did it to get information out of you. Now speak, or I'll kill you," she replied coldly.

He 'tch'ed in displeasure at her words. It was easy for anyone to understand that he was unmatched. There was a reason the name Hyuga was feared by many youkai in Elemental Lands, she could easily kill him without much though and he wouldn't even see it coming. Complying, ever-so-reluctantly, he began explaining to her his reasoning, tell the two how when he broke off from Suna he was only met with more chaos and fighting. He didn't want to go back to Suna and had heard that Konoha was relatively peaceful, with a good ruler, so he wanted to check for himself.

* * *

Word count: 200

* * *

"Hinata?" Hiei pulled lightly at her navy pants to get her attention.

She looked down at the flame-headed boy she had come to care about deeply in such a short time. Kneeling in front of him, she smiled much to his obvious confusion. "What do you think we should do, Hiei-chan? I'm not in favor of killing him and his two companions after what he's told us, but I'm curious as to what you think we should do. Trust him or not?"

Hiei blinked a few times, surprised that she was asking for his opinion on this. Wasn't she the one in charge, the one to make all the decisions and take leadership? The two still didn't know each other yet she genuinely looked and sounded as if she trusted him. That was impossible, wasn't it? No, it couldn't be. She was either stupid or... well, she was stupid either way. Being too trusting was stupid. She was stupid. He didn't understand her at all.

"Hn," he turned away from her, crossing his arms, "do whatever. I don't care either way."

She gave an amused giggle to his displeasure.

* * *

Word count: 200

**AN: **Yeah, I blended two chapters into one. Think of this as a thank you for giving me those two reviews last chapter :D


	46. Chapter 46

"You heard Hiei-chan, I guess the decision is left to me," Hinata said, standing up from her kneeling position and turning slightly on her heels so that she faced Sobaru once more.

He looked unsure and, dare she say it, _scared. _She payed it no heed, however. She could always mock or taunt him, but that would be rude. She figured he had a good reason to be scared. After all, his life and his two friends' lives rested in the palm of her hands. If she rejected, he'd either have to go back to Suna and beg the leader if he could return and face possible rejection, or he'd have to continue to live out in the woods always fighting for his life.

Well, there was the option of going to a different leader, but that would be too dangerous, especially with the Sound's unpredictable behavior.

She decided for once (or rather the hundredth time) to take pity on her enemy. He attacked her, well... it wasn't exactly a really good reason as she could have easily killed him and he was attacking his potential protector, but his intentions were good.

"Alright, I understand."

* * *

Word count: 200


	47. Chapter 47

"So are you going to kill us or something?" Sobaru asked, trying hard - and failing - to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Hiei," Hinata called, looking to the shortest of the three, "do you mind bringing Shinji-san and Rai-san here? Try to be mindful of their wounds, I wouldn't want to make their conditions worse."

"So you're going to take us in?" Sobaru questioned, disbelieving.

"That's right."

A sigh of relief escaped Sobaru's parted lips and he made to thank her, but was quickly halted. "Of course, there are some conditions that I'd like to be met if you want to stay within Konohagakure and have its protection." At this she held up three digits. He waited for her to continue but she didn't elaborate. Instead, she turned to Hiei who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Hiei-chan, can you get Shinji-san and Rai-san now? I'd like for them to be here as well so that I'll only have to explain once," she requested.

He conceded quickly enough. Turning on his heels, he jumped to the nearest branch and went off to get the two.

* * *

Word count: 200


	48. Chapter 48

"Now that Hiei-chan's gone, I'd like to tell you of the fourth condition," Hinata said after she made sure the fire youkai was out of hearing range.

"F-four?! But you said there was only three!" Sobaru arguing, obviously displeased.

Hinata sent the man a chilling smile, one that made him shiver in fear and shrink in on himself. "Please be patient as I explain," she ordered. He nodded vigorously and straightened so that she had his full attention. Satisfied, she began to explain, "You know Hiei-chan, the young youkai that just left?"

He nodded.

"The reason as to why I have four conditions is because of him. Now listen careful, whenever in the presence of Hiei, do not, and I repeat, do _not _talk or even hint at my status. For now I am just a powerful Jounin who is trusted greatly by the Hokage. I have no actual control of anything, although my judgement is greatly valued by the Hokage, understood?"

He nodded once more. "But I don't understand, why hide it from him? Doesn't he already know? After all, he_ is_ your kid."

Hinata blushed lightly at what he was implying.

* * *

Word count: 200


	49. Chapter 49

After Hiei had dragged the two unconscious and wounded Rogues back to Hinata, she had used some of her reiki... or was that youki? He didn't know, but it felt like reiki so he went with reiki. She pumped some reiki into the tips of her fingers and gently jabbed the two to wake them up. Once they were awake, Hinata explained the three conditions to them, at the same time healing them though Hiei didn't see why she would do that. After all, they had attacked the two and giving them such mercy didn't seem befitting.

Upon being told of the conditions, the three readily accepted, just looking glad to have some protect from their potential enemies. Hiei still didn't understand how Hinata had so much power. As far as he knew, it was Mirana... Mitendo... Mi-something that was the leader of the village.

He shrugged it off. He had no idea of the village's rules and he didn't even know what kind of status Hinata possessed. She was powerful in her own right, it wouldn't be a surprise to him if she possessed some influence over decisions regarding the village.

* * *

Word count: 200


	50. Chapter 50

They spent a while longer with the three Rogues, chatting with them. Or rather, Hinata chatted with them. Hiei gave them the occasional grunt or a shake of the head when he needed to speak, though preferred to remain silent. This was matters about the village, he wasn't concerned in it. He didn't care, it wasn't his village. They could do and or say whatever they wanted. He doubted that he'd stay there for long anyway.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the three Rogues finally left after receiving some kind of scroll. Again, Hiei didn't care. He was just glad that they could be on their way again.

It wasn't long after that they encountered bandits and even more rogues after that, these ones were way weaker than the three they had faced. Most would call this bad luck, Hiei would call it his lucky day. He was bored out of his mind and was given many opportunities to relieve it, which he of course took.

Another day passed by quickly and by midnight they were both sleeping lightly, with Hiei snuggled into Hinata's chest and her arms wrapped protectively around him.

* * *

Word count: 200

**Sorry guys that I haven't been updating on time. I've just been feeling awful these last two weeks. I'll try to keep on schedule, but I make no promises.**


	51. Chapter 51

Hiei wasn't sure whether to feel happy that they were almost to this Suna place or upset. They had left the forest area not too long ago and now were in the middle of a desert (or so he hoped). If Hiei wasn't a fire youkai than he was sure that he would have roasted by now in the blazing heat. Before he argued with Hinata that the desert heat wouldn't affect him much because of his element, but now he was glad that she insisted he wore lighter and more desert-appropriate clothing. Had he continued to wear his usual choice of clothes he would have been a living, breathing oven by now.

Then night came and he wished that he wasn't in these awful looking clothes. Day was unbearably hot and night was freezing cold. This was why he tended to avoid areas like this, it just wasn't in his favor.

Now more than ever was he glad of his ice and fire heritage. Looking up at Hinata, he had to wonder how it was that she could handle all this heat. Wasn't she fragile and weak like most hanyous? How strange.

* * *

Word count: 200


	52. Chapter 52

Through the fuzzy vision the winds brought with the swimming sands, Hinata could make out the giant rock walls that signified that they had finally arrived in Suna. She grinned, showing off her pearly white teeth that were shaded from the hood she wore. "There it is, Hiei-chan! There's Sungakagure!" she exclaimed in joy, gesturing to the walls.

At her announcement he stood just a little straighter, more stiff. Looking through the sands, he squinted and made out the rock walls himself. The relief he felt was evident in his expression; with the heat burning at him, he was ready to collapse. Hopefully this meant that he'd be able to get indoors and have some nice ice cold water.

Hinata took hold of his heated hand and pulled him forward, quickening their pace. While she tried hard not to show it, she was in the same boat as Hiei. Hinata may be of water element and have inside her the abilities to control fire, that didn't meant that she still couldn't roast in the blazing heat. She was only human after all, and Makai wasn't exactly known for being merciful.

"Let's hurry inside."

* * *

Word count: 200

**I apologize for not updating in a long time. Schools being mean and my mind's decided it didn't want to think at all about this story.**


	53. Chapter 53

Hinata and Hiei were quick to get to the Kazekage's office. Once given permission, they stepped inside and Hinata bowed to the redhead in respect, while Hiei barely gave him a nod. To Hinata, the sooner this was over the better.

"Hello Kazekage-sama," Hinata greeted politely, straightening. "I've come on a delivery mission."

The middle-aged looking man broke his stare-off with Hiei, who looked a just a little smug at apparently 'winning' the stare-off. "It's a pleasure to see you here, Hinata-san. Thank you."

Hinata stepped up to the desk and set down the scroll, allowing for his eyes to roam it as if he could tell what was inside with just his staring. Picking it up, he gave it one last look before pushing it to the side to read. "

"I believe it is quite urgent so I'd advice that you read it as soon as possible."

He nodded.

His eyes strayed back to Hiei, who was more than ready for another stare-off. "A new addition of Konoha?" He raised an eyebrow

"Y-yes," the two didn't miss the stutter. Hinata's cheeks colored at his meaningful stare.

* * *

Word count: 200


	54. Chapter 54

Hinata hummed thoughtfully, examining the half-sheathed sword delicately gripped in her hands. The sword glinted in the light and she blinked down at her own reflection within the blade. With another hum she fully sheathed the blade and called Hiei over, who stood not too far from her examining the other blades in the shop.

"What do you think of this one?" Hinata questioned. "The sword's a little on the long side and it's pretty heavy, but the metal is fine and sturdy."

Hiei took the blade from her grasp and unsheathed the sword, setting the black sheath down with a gentleness that was surprising to see in the young fire youkai. Small fingers slid over the cool blade and he blinked his large red eyes a few times in thought. Hinata watched his careful observation with a small amused smile. Compared to the bored and almost irritated Hiei she had been with earlier, the Hiei in front of her who's gaze was intense with concentration and an almost fondness was welcoming.

_I'm glad he's enjoying himself, even if it's over a sword, _Hinata thought.

At least he wasn't bored like before.

* * *

Word count: 200


	55. Chapter 55

Hinata's brow twitched for what felt like the hundredth time that day. With her eyes shut tight and hands holding tightly to the black shirt Hiei usually wore, she stressed to calm herself. They had only been here two days and with all that sweating Hiei had done with the smoldering heat of the desert, she had insisted he take showers everyday to cool himself off and clean his body. The first night he was fine with it, even itching for one (surprisingly), but it was on the second night that he decided to be his usual unsanitary and unruly self, outright refusing to get in the water she had prepared for him and running off.

She gave an exasperated sigh, shoulders slacking and her head showing its first signs of a blooming headache. Finally calming herself, she set the shirt she had somehow been able to take off his person before he left and climbed out the window he had gone from.

First thing first, find Hiei. After that she could bash her head in a wall all she wanted.

"Hi-chan, this is your last warning. Come out and take your bath!" she yelled into the night.

* * *

Word count: 200


	56. Chapter 56

Gaara stared into large red eyes, the boy blinked up at him with a blank stare and wearing nothing but baggy black pants. He still didn't know what to make of the situation. He had come to his office to retrieve an important document and come upon a surprise, whether it was pleasant was still debatable. Not only that, two minutes after he found the little child, he could hear the screaming of a voice which sounded suspiciously familiar.

"Who are you?" he asked, breaking the silence.

The child just continued to stare up at him.

Gaara frowned at the lack of response.

He just continued to stare.

"Are you the one that girl is screaming for?" he questioned.

Still no answer. The red eyes blinked.

Before Gaara could ask anymore questions, the door to his office suddenly slammed open, an annoyed looking blunette holding firmly to the handle. He looked to her and was surprised to find Hinata at the door, searching the room. "Sorry Gaara-kun, I don't have time to chat. Have you seen a little child wearing black pants around anywhere?"

"This kid-" The redhead stopped, surprised to find the child nowhere in sight.

* * *

Word count: 200


	57. Important AN! Please Read

**_Important Note!_**

_Currently I am working on eight to ten stories and I realize that for someone like me, who's currently in school and has some other stuff going on, that's a lot to work on. So I've put up a poll on my profile for which story(s) you'd like for me to mainly focus on. Please head there and vote or forever regret it when it's not the story you want. And if you can't vote on the poll, then a review would be just as welcomed. Thank you._


	58. Chapter 58

Hiei might be a fire youkai but that did not mean he liked the blazing desert. After that little cat and mouse game they had last night, Hinata had decided going outside for some shopping was a splendid idea. There was still time before her meeting with the Kazekage and she wanted to spend it sightseeing with him.

The food and shopping wasn't as bad as he'd imagined it to be. There were a few weapons he found neat, which unfortunately he was not allowed to steal. Before he could even hide it within his pockets Hinata had already caught onto his plan and taken them away. After that was a mighty scolding from her that only left him even more irritated. Their meeting came long enough and he was, just oh so very slightly, surprised to see the redhead from last night sitting behind the desk.

"Good afternoon, Hinata-san. I see you have found your runaway child," he said.

Hiei glared at the man. Besides the hard, unfeeling gaze of the man he didn't look to be anything special. Was this guy really the leader of the village?

"You look weak."

"Pardon?"

"Fight me now."

* * *

Word count: 200


End file.
